


forget the past

by icantcontrolthewifi



Category: P1Harmony (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantcontrolthewifi/pseuds/icantcontrolthewifi
Summary: an interviewer brings up a past tweet from Keeho's account that he shared with friends, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Choi Taeyang | Theo/Yoon Keeho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	forget the past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Well uhhh I'm sorry for the horrible tags, I really didnt know how to tag this one lol  
> uhhhh enjoy!

After maybe the longest interview Keeho had sat through, he could finally go home.  
As the 6 of the boys were in the car, Keeho didn't even feel someone's head fall on his shoulder while he was deep in thought.

During the interview, the interviewer had asked about a tweet from his old twitter account the was shared with friends.  
He laughed it off but in the car, it was a different situation.

He kept thinking about it and just thinking about it led to more thinking, and that was thinking about the bad things. Like all the hate towards him, and the comments telling him he shouldn't be in p1harmony, or the comments telling him he should kill himself.

He didn't even realize they had gotten back to the dorms until Taeyang had shook his shoulder.  
"We're back already."  
"Oh." Keeho said, already getting out of his seat, before he felt hands on his shoulders, keeping him in his place.  
"You seemed out of it. You okay?" Taeyang asked  
"Mhm, I'm fine." He said, obviously lying  
Taeyang didn't seem convinced, but let Keeho get out of his seat, and into the dorms.

After his shower, Keeho had changed into a more comfortable pair of clothes, a hoodie and some random basketball shorts. He headed to his room, wanting to sleep off the rest of the day. As layed in his bed, he heard his door open. Expecting it to be one of the younger members, Jongseob or Shota, he didn't look up and prepared to bombarded with questions about why he was going to sleep so early, but those questions never came, so he looked up and saw Taeyang looking back at him.

"Hyung."  
"Keeho."  
They said at the same time, Keeho letting a giggle escape his lips. He motioned for Taeyang to continue.  
"You seem off." He said  
Keeho wanted to deny it, but Taeyang opened his mouth again.  
"I know what you're going to say. Something's wrong."  
Keeho sat up and started talking.  
"You remeber before debut, that Twitter account me and some of my friends had?"  
Taeyang nodded.  
"The interviewer brought it up and I don't want people to think of me like that when my friends made some of the tweets, but people still call me racist or whatever names they can come up with and-" before Keeho could continue, he was cut off by his erratic breathing.

Taeyang noticed and hovered his hands over Keeho, as if asking permission to touch him.  
He nodded his head as he tried to blink back his tears, ultimately failing, letting his tears fall down his cheeks, on to his neck.

Taeyang cupped the youngers face and wiped Keeho's tears with his thumbs and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.  
"Hey, look at me." Taeyang tried, when the youngers breathing had finally calmed down.  
Keeho just shoved his face into the olders chest instead.  
With a light laugh, Taeyang layed on his back, rubbing Keeho's back.

"I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
Keeho sighed. He didn't know.  
"I'm not sure."  
Taeyang moved his other hand to card through Keeho's hair, and doing so he felt the younger lean towards the touch.  
"Tired?" Taeyang asked, after looking at the boy on his chest, fighting sleep.  
"Mhm."  
Taeyang kept carding his fingers through his hair until he could hear soft snores coming from Keeho.  
"G'night Keeho." Taeyang said before drifting off himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh ty for reading  
> yes, 2 p1h works in one day. Idc haha


End file.
